HOW MY LITTLE CELL CITY CAME TO BE
by THE SONIC BRONIE
Summary: This is about sonic meeting My little Pony. And having to stop a new threat to both worlds. P.S Peppermint646 was helping me on the first chapter.
1. Let The Story Begin

HOW MY LITTLE CELL CITY CAME TO BE

_**CHAPTER 1: LET THE STORY BEGIN **_

It all began one Sunday afternoon when Twilight , Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy went flying around Equestria. When they all of a sudden saw a portal open to another dimension right in front of them! "Look out!" said Twilight as they where about to be sucked into the protal.

Five minutes later...

The three ponies woke up in a weird place. "W-where are we?" Fluttershy ask. Then out of no where a blue blur appered. "Hi there." said Sonic. "My name's Sonic... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. What's yours?" My name's Twilight Sparkle." said Twilight. "My name's Fluttershy." said Fluttershy. "My name's Rainbow Dash." said Rainbow Dash. "By the way what planet are we in?" asked the three ponies. "Well you're in Mobious of course."responded Sonic. "Why?" "Well you see..." said Twilight as she began to tell him about how they got from Equestria to Mobious.

"Well that's some story and pretty sure since you 3 came from a portal out of no where, another one will open right here at any moment." said Sonic. "Look!" said Sonic as a portal opened behind the three ponies. "Well I guess we have to go. Bye." said Twilight. "See ya later!" said Rainbow Dash. "Bye." said fluttershy. And the 3 ponies went inside the portal. Sonic waved Good-bye to the ponies but as he did he sucked inside. "Ahhh!" yelled Sonic.


	2. Sonic in Equestria

_**Chapter2:Sonic in Equestria**_

"W-where am I?" Sonic asked as he was waking up. "Well you're in Equestria my home planet of course and if you want to know what town you're right now it's Ponyville." said Twilight. Sonic stood up, looked around but couldn't believe his eyes. "B-but how did I get here?" he asked "Through the portal of course." said Rainbow Dash. "Right. But since I might be stuck here for a while I think I need you 3 to give me a tour around this place." said Sonic. "Ok." said Fluttershy.

Back in Mobius

"You will know bow before your new master . Or meet your doom." said . "We will never bow down to the likes of you." said Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge. "Please give it up sir because no matter many times you try to destroy us Sonic always came to save the day." said Cream. "Well not today..." He started but was cut of by another portal sucking him inside. "Ahhh!" he yelled as he being sucked inside along with his army of robots. "Well that solved that problem." said Rouge. "Let's all go get a snack." said Knuckles. "Ok" said every one except for Tails. "Hmm, I wounder did we actually beat him or was this part of his plan?" He thought.

Back in Equestria

Sonic meet Pinkie Pie at Sugar Cube Corner, and as we all know how insane Pinkie Pie is when she meets new ponies (or anything else) they had a cupcake eating contest. It ended in a tie. Later on he meet Applejack and had a apple bucking contest. It also ended in a tie (Sonic can't buck so he was doing homing attacks insted). Lastly he meet Rarity but insted of having a contest with her he ended up being her manicin. Sonic really wasn't pleased. "Well it's really getting late." said Twilight. "Surely princess Luna will bring out the moon any time now." Sonic gave Twilight a strang look after what she said, but then relized that the customs in Equestria is diffrent from Mobius; so he just rolled with it. "Well I guess it's time for you to go home Sonic."said Twilight. Sonic looked at her sternly. "Yes it would be if a portal opened up right in front of me right now." Sonic explained. "I know." responded Twilight. "Then why did you say I need to go home if there is no portal open right now!?" asked Sonic. "Actually there is one portal open right behind you." exp;ained Twilight. Sonic looked behind him and started to blush. "See ya" said Sonic. Twilight waved good bye to Sonic, but before Sonic could even go through the portal Eggman and his entire army of robots came out of it and after that the portal closed. Sonic looked at the spot where the portal used to be be surprised. Then, turned and looked at Eggman and his army of robots all angry.


End file.
